


a dance on the tips of knives

by AriannaGrace



Series: Introspection and Falling [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaGrace/pseuds/AriannaGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is no more than a dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dance on the tips of knives

              **\--** Life, she supposes, is nothing  
                more than a ░▒▓ _dance_ ▓▒░  
                a dance on the tips of  **knives _,  
_** sharpened so fine, they cut air not paper

Her feet  _hurt  
 ** _{_**_   ~~but she isn't allowed to~~  
                                                                ~~say anything~~   ** _}_**  
and her brain is in  _t u r m o i l_  
and she is terrified of  
 ** _f_ alling**  


****She has been well taught  
 ****and taught well  
 and there is nothing special in that.  
                there is nothing special in knowing  
                she is one of many  


her mind moulds to fit  
whatever they tell her  
and she knows only what they  
░▒▓program▓▒░ into her 

                she is _**perfect** _ for she  _has_ to be  
                it is the only way to  **s u r v i v e--**  



End file.
